The present invention relates in general to optical probes, and, more particularly, to optical probes for scanning the surfaces between tightly packed objects.
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) include a variety of components, such as integrated circuit chips, transistors, diodes and connectors. The connectors on a PCB are typically positioned adjacent to one another with little or no space between the connectors. In certain applications, the connectors must be routinely replaced after a given period of time. The vertical surfaces of the connectors facing each other typically include identifying markings, such as a date code, which are used to determine which connectors should be considered for possible replacement or repair. The markings on the connectors may be formed by laser etching the connectors to form pits and burrs which are arranged to form alpha-numeric characters or other symbols. As the markings on the connectors are on the vertical surfaces facing one another, it was necessary in the past to disconnect the connectors to gain access to the markings. Such a procedure is time consuming and requires the entire system to be shut down while the connectors are removed and inspected.
Accordingly, there is a need for an optical probe which may be used to read identifying markings on a surface of a connector which is positioned substantially adjacent to another connector. Preferably, such an optical probe may be used while the system utilizing the connectors is operating. There is a further need for an optical probe to perform optical inspections within highly constricted spaces. There is also a need for such an optical probe which is easy to operate, easy to maintain, and inexpensive to manufacture.